


Being Good

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Smut Prompts [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hair Pulling, M/M, Smut, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Hashirama behaves very well for his husband.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Series: Smut Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Being Good

It was Hashirama’s sharp gasp that really had Mito’s nostrils flaring with interest.

The hair he had tangled around his fingers wasn’t giving him a good enough grip. As he stepped closer his boots clicked on the kitchen tile, echoing in the air around them. Hashirama’s hair itched his wrist but he still wound it around several times before tugging again, forcing his husband’s head back, watching with interest and reveling in the sight that greeted him.

Lips parted, eyes dark with lust, face and neck flush - Mito leaned over his husband and drank it all in, watching as Hashirama squirmed, bare in his seat and hands clasped behind the chair like a good boy.

“You’re behaving so well for me.” Mito couldn’t help the praise, cupping one of his husband’s cheeks and dipping down low enough for their noses to touch. “I do love it when you listen like a good boy. Don’t you, too, love?”

“Yes.”

Such a simple, single word should not have been able to hold such love in it. But his husband had always had such a way with his emotions, drowning his words and his loved ones in them in the best of ways. Mito would have purred if he was able, knowing his husband loved him so, adored him so. Instead, he stepped even closer, letting his hand run down Hashirama’s neck and chase his pulse - down his chest, over a sensitive nipple that drew a delicious whine out of him, over his stomach and down to finally grip the hard and leaking cock that was just waiting so eager for him.

“I think you’ve earned a treat,” Mito said huskily in his ear, licking and nipping its shell and listening to Hashirama gasp and whimper as he did. They both had, and Mito could not wait to take his beautiful husband apart piece by desperate piece that night - and fit him right back together in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to come say hi if you're on tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/officerjennie)


End file.
